


dowtown baby

by hyoseumi



Series: you'll come to me (this is your end) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Taeyong may be immature but he knows what he wants. He wants to feel loved, to be cherished by the person he most desires in this world. He wishes he won't be in love with Mark, his mom's new boyfriend, but he is. And that's his own personal nightmare.





	1. i＇ll make you rich

It’s been two months and a half since Mark started living with them. Taeyong’s mother met him at her job, she works as a flight attendant —despite her age— and Mark inherited his father’s company because he was already too old.

He is a lot younger than her and he has so much money. Her friends call that a lucky opportunity but she assures she loves him because of the way he is with her and not for his money.

Taeyong thinks it’s nuts that his mother is nearly fifty and Mark just turned thirty-three. Taeyong thinks this situation is simply a problem and his mother will end being hurt, heart-broken as always. He really hates it when his mother tells him to call Mark his ‘daddy’, because he’s definitely not his father. But maybe Taeyong is being a selfish brat after all.

It is normal? To feel this way towards a person you recently met? He feels jealous when Mark is around home, kissing his mother every time he has an opportunity, praising her twenty-four hours.

The look on Mark’s face is nauseous when Taeyong is in front of them and he is worshiping his mom’s body, caressing her thighs and she’s kissing his plump cheekbones. Deep inside Taeyong doesn’t want to stop looking, deep inside he loves the way Mark’s hands look when he is spoiling someone’s body, deep inside Taeyong wishes that someone would be him.

 

But Taeyong is just a kid, he is twenty, _for fuck’s sake_. He knows he should be going out with his friends, spending summer holidays going to the pool or visiting the beach, getting drunk at parties or smoking this sadness away. But he is staying at home, reading some books full of love stories he won’t be able to experience in his whole life. _Not now_ , Taeyong thinks, because his heart and mind are _contradictory_ to the point he doesn’t even know himself.

 

He doesn’t know himself when he comes inside Mark’s room and sniffs his floral shirts. He doesn’t know himself when his hands start touching his body in the middle of the night at the mere thought that these are Mark’s hands. He only wishes God would forgive him someday, he can only praise for his soul before going to sleep, tears in his eyes and dark circles under them.

 

But one day, Mark finds him smoking at the balcony. He’s looking at the pretty and wide sky on a windy day, summer is almost ending and Taeyong wishes his pain will go away with the heat of the season. Unluckily, Mark joins him, ask for a cigarette and tries to start a conversation.

 

“Summer is almost over,” his voice is _damn_ soft, like a feather. “It’s so sad I couldn’t take a bath at the pool this year, maybe next one.”

 _Who fucking cares_ , Taeyong thinks but tries to shut up his dirty mouth because it’s been chill for a while and he’s not in the mood for a childish fight. 

 

“Yeah,” it’s kind of hard ordering the thoughts inside his head. “Been studying the whole summer.”

 

“Maybe we could go to the pool tomorrow,” Mark smiles and Taeyong practically dies, letting out the smoke of his cigar. “I can bring ice-cream, or fruit, whatever you’re up to.”

 

“Mom has been out for fifteen days now,” Taeyong makes an effort and ignores him, both arms resting on the verge of the balcony. “She’s probably coming back in a few days, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

It’s dangerous when Mark approaches and Taeyong can smell his perfume, getting drunk in that lavender scent. He feels dizzy when he takes a good look at Mark: slightly unbuttoned shirt —his collarbones are sparkling with sweat—, messy gold hair, lips are red and hands slender and big, his beige shorts match perfectly well with his thick and muscular thighs.

Taeyong would get on his knees if he could.

 

“Taeyong,” his name on his lips bring him back to this world. “Give me another cigarette before going to sleep,” Taeyong just do it, putting it on one of his hands, momentarily noticing the softness of his fingers. “Light me up, will you?”

He simply does it, and when he does, Mark stare is intense as a thousand needles. His black and deep eyes pierce him into pieces and he feels like _escaping_ , but he stays. He swallows, even if it’s complicated to. He sighs and feels empty when Mark is turning his back on him, leaving.

 

“Think about it,” the older waves with his hand and disappears into the darkness of the room.

 

Taeyong feels a weight near to his body the next day, Mark’s hands are jostling him and his unique option is to open his eyes.

 

“Wake up, kid,” he whispers. “It’s past three now,” Taeyong purrs and turns to a side. “And we’re going to the pool, you should eat something.”

Of course, how could he forget about that? That’s why it’s so late now, because he’s been thinking about it all night and couldn’t get any sleep.

 

“I didn’t say I was going,” Taeyong is unbothered. “I’m not in the mood.”

 

“But we’re going anyway,” the older smiles. “It’s my free day and I have nothing to do, I’m _not in the mood_ to stay at home, so you come with me.”

Taeyong hates the tone in his voice, not to talk about the fact he hates that Mark is the first thing to see when he opens his eyes in the morning —or afternoon—.

 

He gets dressed when Mark is out of his room, puts on some light green shorts and a white tank top. He combs his brownish hair to a side, even if he tries to look good, he looks awful. His mood is awful and going out is going to be awful too.

He hates the way his skinny body looks on the mirror, all white and delicate. He wishes he could be manlier, strong build and all of that.

 

It’s four past fifteen when he’s ready —not so— to go. Mark doesn’t even pay attention to him and just wait for him at the porch, another bike next to the one he’s mounting already.

They take a ride to the pool, sunglasses on because the sun is still intense even if August is about to end. The tree leafs are playing with the wind, composing a calm melody that sounds like a piano. Taeyong would remember this summer as one of the hottest he’s lived since he moved to Italy.

 

There’s no one in the pool, and that’s not so surprising. Many people have left the city to travel to any other amazing places and so others are waiting for the night to come since it’s too hot to be out. _Mark is really dumb_ , Taeyong thinks, wishing the older would get a sunburn.

 

He’s been reading for an hour now, lying on one of the edges of the pool, not minding at all his back feels resentful. It’s sad he has read a total of ten pages of that poetry book because he was being distracted by Mark, constantly swimming around him and trying to catch his attention.

He stops when the older guy offers him some peaches he has bought the other day, being the first one to take a bite of the sweet fruit. _How uneducated_ , Taeyong thinks. But how sexy at the same time, when the fruit starts spouting its own juices over his chest. He is so dirty and shameless Taeyong can’t believe he comes from a rich family and yet he is so offhand sometimes.

 

“You don’t like peaches? You should have told me,” he talks but the younger isn’t listening.

 

“I told you I wasn’t in the mood to come here and you made me anyway,” Taeyong turns his head, avoiding Mark’s gaze and hiding under the book. “Still you ask me to eat your stupid fruits and you wanna talk ‘bout boring things.”

 

“Can you stop being like that for a moment?” Mark replies, clearly angry, getting out of the pool. He’s standing next to Taeyong for a moment and gets closer when he flexes his long legs to take a sit near the younger.  “Is there someone hurting you lately? Maybe a girl? Or a boy,” Taeyong gulps when he feels those hands grabbing his legs and starting massaging the skin around his ankles. “I want to know you.”

The look on Mark’s face is rather puppy-like. Even if he is a strong guy, even if his body is big and his neck is thick and his shoulders and back are broad, he looks helpless when he shows some sort of feeling. It makes Taeyong shiver.

 

“No,” _lies_. “Or yes, I don’t know.”

The words come fast from his mouth but his heartbeat is way faster.

 

“Well, whatever it happens to you, I’m sure it will be okay,” what an asshole. “I would like to help you, whenever you feel down, just come to me…” Taeyong didn’t notice the way Mark’s eyes were looking at his legs, he was thinking on _how good_ it made him feel his hands and _how hard_ it was being not to jump on him and kiss him.

 

“T-that’s… easy for you to say,” Taeyong throws that book aside, get up and stretches the tank top he is wearing since it stuck to his body. “You have everything in your life…” the tone on his voice was lowering gradually, his eyes sinking in the sight of Mark’s lips —wet, fruity and delicious—.

 _Not thinking at all_. Taeyong has said that to himself since the very first moment he started to feel _things_. Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think.

The tip of his tongue comes gently for Mark’s lips, tasting the peaches as if it’s poison. Just that, _please_. Just that and sorrow will come later.

He waits for seconds that seemed like hours, he was scared of his reaction and he partly opens his eyes when the reaction was kissing him back. He feels Mark’s tongue and teeth, furtively claiming his lips as his property. He feels everything and nothing at the same time.

 

“Hmn, ah—” Taeyong can’t contain the moans that comes out of his throat. He’s just being kissed, blaming his overreaction already.

_Don’t think._

His arms are bonded around Mark’s neck and shoulders, gripping hard at the skin, trying not to fall because he is feeling _weak_. He definitely is.

Mark’s kisses were out of this planet. Taeyong could feel how experimented he was just by the way his lips moved around his. He was so good, his tongue slipping inside his mouth, soft and wet it was like drinking water. Sometimes nibbling his lips between heavy sighs and dirty sounds, stopping a moment to breath.

 

“You kiss good,” Mark broke the ice, smiling widely. What was wrong with him? He was going out with his mom and he was… happy, right? Everything about this situation seemed wrong to Taeyong, but it wasn’t the other way for the older. “And your lips are very pretty…” He whispers before kissing the younger again, this time just moving his lips around.

 

“Please, don’t, Mark,” that was the very first time Taeyong has said his name since they started living together.

Mark frowns like he is conflicted. Taeyong is thirsty, he really is, and going against his desires isn’t helping at all. But he has to, since Mark seems not to care.

“You love her, don’t you?” Mark is confused. “Mom.”

 

“Yeah, I love her,” he pauses. “I guess I do.”


	2. don＇t wanna let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit messy af and i didn't have any feedback OTL i'll drop it here though u guys didn't like it,,,,, anyway, enjoy u3u

“Did you have a good time with _daddy_?” Her mother asks him and he tries not to breath that harshly but he can’t contain the disgusting noise he lets out.

 

“Yeah, we went to the pool the past weekend,” Mark holds up his glasses with his middle finger, while reading some dumb article on the newspaper. “It was fun, right, Taeyong? Tell your mommy.”

 

Taeyong huffs in discontent, he doesn’t know what kind of game is Mark playing but he gets on his nerves. It’s been hard till his mother came back home, it’s been more like a nightmare instead of a good life. Mark has tried to kiss him, to touch him, to get closer to him, to even create memories with him to the point Taeyong thought he was about to lose his fucking mind. Regardless, he is young and he shouldn’t be worrying about things he can’t have instead of minding the ones he could.

 

Then why, he asks himself. Even if he knows the logical part of this situation, even if he makes up his mind, his heart is following no instructions. His emotions are a rollercoaster and he’s falling. Because when Mark sneaks into his room at midnight, Taeyong can’t help he melts into his arms and the way he holds him it’s like he’s his most precious possession.   

 

“Baby, baby,” Mark murmurs when he is pinning Taeyong down the bed and getting his hands under his clothes. “Your skin is so soft…”

Taeyong feels the tip of his nose on his neck, kissing and biting slowly with his teeth. He covers his mouth with one of his hands and cries internally, thinking about the fact his mother is sleeping next room.

The crickets are singing outside their house and that’s the only sound apart from their own breath.

 

Mark starts running his tongue all over his chest, drawing a trail of saliva around his nipples and down to his abdomen, stopping at his navel to kiss it. Taeyong arches his back, he doesn’t know what’s going on and why he’s letting Mark do whatever he wants with his body. They’ve been alone the next week after the ‘pool incident’ then why now? Maybe because it’s dangerous and that’s _appealing_ , maybe because they’re mean to do this right now.

 

Taeyong believes in destiny, that’s a thing he usually says. He believes in love, believes in soulmates, believes in a forever happy ending. Because you need to believe in something if God is missing. And God has been lost all summer.

 

Something brings him back to the reality when Mark is playing around his thighs. He reaches Mark’s head, gripping hard at some thin strains of hair and pulling him down. ‘I need you’, he wants to say, but being quiet is important. You can’t fuck up things if you don’t talk.

The older is marking Taeyong’s body with his lips, he can feel him everywhere but there’s some special places he pays more attention to. Mark traces his jawline with kisses and suck on the skin, he takes his time spoiling Taeyong’s neck because it makes him shiver and he notices how cute is that.

It’s unfair because Taeyong wants _more of him_ , he wants him to be dedicated even if it’s only because of his body.

 

“Mark,” he calls out, desperate. “Mark, Mark, Mark,” he repeats his name like it’s a mantra. “Kiss me,” he demands instead of asking and Mark smiles, full of himself.

He does it, he kisses him hungrier than the first time. It’s not shocking now and it doesn’t feel wrong —though it still is—, it’s just tender and lovely. They are mean to be together, Taeyong reaffirms inside his head because it feels damn good. It’s _perfect_.

Taeyong takes the bull to its horns, controls this situation, sits on Mark’s lap and hugs him tightly and kisses can’t stop. The younger slides his tongue inside his daddy’s mouth, drinks from it, delineating the shape of his teeth —kind of separate in between, Mark had brackets his whole adolescence, he likes to talk about it— and sucking on his tongue.

He can sense how Mark is getting uneasy because of the way he moves under his weight, he feels _that_ under his pants, constantly rubbing against his inner thigh. So he starts rocking back and forth, being the tease he is. Mark’s hands are getting sweaty, glued to his low back and going lower to the point he’s squeezing Taeyong ass with both of his big hands. It’s _joyful_.

 

“Daddy’s hands feel so good on me…” a change of idea is part of growing up.

Mark stays silent but Taeyong can feel the struggle on his face, the detail of his frowning brows and the little noise that died in his throat. He squeezes harder, his boner grows bigger at the time and Taeyong discovers his new and strongest weapon. So he goes for it.

 

“Daddy, please…? Will you touch me…?” he whispers against the shell of his ear and spreads his tongue out, licking. He asks but he’s not meaning it. He knows how much of a coward Mark is. Even so, he’s _adorable_.

 

The older turns around and Taeyong is on the bottom again. The old bed creaks, there’s a rare sound next to the wall. Some steps too, Mark’s name is being heard on the corridors and the voice is sleepy yet sweet.

He quickly leaves through the balcony and follows Taeyong’s mom, putting one of his hands on her shoulder and hugging her, trying to distract her from invasive thoughts. “I couldn’t sleep”, he says on the distance and Taeyong can hear but he fakes he was sleeping the entire time.

No one goes to his room after that and reality punches him in the face. It’s sad. But it’s _worth_?

 

 

 

“I’ll be out for two weeks again,” she announces, sitting at the table and grabbing a bite of the garlic bread that was in the middle of the furniture.

 

“But mom,” Taeyong complains. “You’ve been out the whole summer, you should rest… Plus it’s September already and the holidays are about to end.”

Mark’s eyes are widely open and lighten up, getting up from the chair to pick a bottle of Bitter Kas.

 

“I know, sweetheart,” she sighs. “But mom does what she has to do. Also I choose my holidays at the beginning of October since Mark and me are traveling together. Right, babe?”

 

Mark nods, sipping on his cold drink and resting his back on the kitchen counter. Taeyong’s eyes are sharp as a knife onto his.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he fakes a smile. “It’s worth the effort, I guess.”

 

It’s the 18th of September and Taeyong hasn’t talked to Mark at all since that night. It’s weird because he can’t stop thinking of him and he has the guts to talk to him but he’s been avoiding the older. Maybe he feels insignificant so that’s why. It’s for nothing, he thinks. But being young as he is, he has to learn to take decisions.

 

They say goodbye to his mother that morning and Mark and her kiss passionately before going to work. Mark comes back from the airport at six in the afternoon after revising some documents on the office, he is the boss after all and he has business to do.

 

He’s undressing and ignores if Taeyong is at home or not when he sees a note on his desk.

_I went out._

_Meet me at the penthouse at 11PM._

_—Taeyong._

 

Taeyong has been partying since five in the afternoon and he hasn’t stopped till it was ten. He ate a bunch of meat that his friend Doyoung had cooked for him, took a bath in the pool with Taeil, practiced his English with Johnny and ended dancing for hours with Yeri. At least, he didn’t think of Mark through the day and that was healing. 

 

“I have to go,” he says to his friend Yeri, who’s clinging to his neck and she doesn’t like the idea of letting him go so she complains. “Sorry,” he kisses her cheek and she nods, looking at her feet for a moment.

 

“Nevermind, Taeyongie,” she kisses back and ruffles his hair, smiling. “I hope everything goes well with him, try to keep calm, okay? You can be such a kid sometimes,” she pinches his nose and turns his body around, pushing him. “Go, go! See ya later.”

 

He looks at the watch in his wrist when it’s eleven-fifteen and he _hates_ Mark is late. Taeyong is a total maniac when it comes to hours and he gets anxious at the thought of Mark not coming at all. He doesn’t want to feel abandoned, but he also understands the tension has been growing up between them all this time.

He cleans the surface of the mattress they have on the penthouse, he used to go there when he wanted to think, listen to his music alone or take a nap. He lies on it and raises his hands up in the air, puts them down, starts touching his chest. Closes his eyes, pinches his nipples over the fabric of the shirt —the way Mark would do it— and runs his hands through his tummy, bumping on the lace of the swimsuit. He unties it, shuts his eyes tighter and touches himself just a little enough to open his mouth, gasping deeply. 

 

“Having fun?” Mark’s voice is raspy yet funny when he approaches, not having the time to get close to Taeyong because he gets up and do it by himself.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Taeyong’s eyes are staring, his fists aggressively closing around Mark’s t-shirt. “That you were going to travel with mom.”

 

“Well… I didn’t see the opportunity. Things are kind of… straining, between you and me.”

Taeyong is quiet now, looks at the floor, at his bare feet over the old wood.

 

“I don’t wanna be without you,” he shouldn’t say things like that.

 

“You seemed to hate me in the first place,” Mark isn’t joking at all, just stating facts. “Though I’m glad you don’t hate me now.”

Mark moves his hands to caress Taeyong’s wrist, gently kissing the back of his hand and licking his fingers momentarily. He’s turning weak again and it’s horrible.

 

“I’m sorry, Taeyong, for not telling you,” this is such a pity. “I’m not planning on living there or something like that, it’s just some days. I’ll be missing you.”

_No you won’t._

 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Taeyong avoids his gaze, but Mark strokes his cheek and makes him to look back. There’s this familiar glow on his black eyes that get inside Taeyong’s guts immediately. He knows it’s Mark’s personal trap but still he falls into it when his lips are messing with his again and again.

This time is different too, not as charming as last one because Taeyong is angry no one in that fucking house keeps in mind his opinions. So he pushes Mark away, wiping his own mouth after kissing.

 

“I’m not doing this anymore, Mark,” _be brave, be brave,_ Lee Taeyong. “I don’t think is fair.”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“No, it’s not like that—” Taeyong is going to keep talking but Mark interrupts.

 

“Then why would you stop?” Taeyong won’t admit that it was a really good question. He opens his mouth like he is about to say something but Mark keeps with his speech. “If it’s something that makes you feel good, then do it. If you don’t, at the end of the day, you will regret not doing it.”

 

Mark takes his hand to kiss it again, waiting and trying not to pressure him that much, just being honest with his ideals. 

“I like being around you, Mark. The bad thing about it is I like it way too much.”

 

“Stay with me then,” Taeyong hates how self-confident he is. And how selfish.

He hates when Mark’s hands are resting on his waist, caressing his sides and taking off his shirt. Absolutely hates when Mark embraces him and kisses him everywhere and guides him to the mattress. He is in that position again, and this time there’s no one around that could break the moment.

 

Mark takes him into his mouth, so deep he hums when Taeyong’s tip hits his upper palate. The latter hands are on his head, grabbing tightly, whispering incoherent words while moving his hips up and down.

 

“Look at me, baby boy,” he does, he opens his eyes like Mark’s the last thing he is going to see in his entire life. The sight is amazing, it’s the first time someone does that to him and it had to be him.

Mark’s lips close tight around his cock and it’s twitching. He arches his back, the older takes this an opportunity to grab his ass and push him against his face. Taeyong can’t help but fuck himself inside his mouth, up and down repeatedly, messy and fast.

He feels like crying and does it when he releases his orgasm inside his mouth, moaning his name uncontrollably.

“So precious,” Mark takes his head in his arms and lies next to him, cuddling. “My prince.”

 

The following days pass quick between little encounters, sleeping together, exploring each other, having fun. Everything seems to be normal.

One day, Taeyong’s mother comes back and the next, their luggage is in the house hall. She kisses him and waves, being the first one to say goodbye.

 

“I’ll miss you,” Taeyong says, holding Mark, standing on his toes so he can hug him better. “Think of me.”

 

“I’ll do.”

 

“Promise?”

Mark just smiles. He looks around to find Taeyong’s mother and kiss him when he doesn’t see her. It’s only two seconds but somehow the taste is bittersweet. Then, he finally leaves.

 

It’s the middle of October when Taeyong’s mother comes back again and the pain she’s feeling is insufferable. Mark said that he felt out of love and ran away. The tears on the woman face can’t stop and Taeyong only wishes he could cry as well. He does it at nights though, when he is alone, cries till his eyes are red and drowns himself in Mark’s lavender-scented shirts.

 

At least, Taeyong thinks that Mark never broke a promise, because he never made any. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got highly inspired by call me by your name in this (peaches, bikes, italy) so don't blame me please! :( since this is an au i was about to put taeyong like a 17 years old boy but i don't wanna be murdered. anyway hope you liked it! comments are more than welcome! and also sorry for switching between present and past, i thought it was necessary? or that it sounded good while reading.   
> as always you can send me anon hate on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toppumakku) or do it off anon at [twitter](https://twitter.com/madcitywav)!! thanks!


End file.
